


Well They're no Crystal Gems

by JesiJess



Category: LazyTown, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Genderbending, Illustrations, also gem powers are fun, basically I wanted the boys as gems to sing and dance so I made this, hint of ship but nothing beyond that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesiJess/pseuds/JesiJess
Summary: After a long fall two gems are now stuck together in a strange new world and this is what happens. A very short and simple LazyTown Crossover to Steven Universe.





	

The feeling of free falling was new, Sport had fallen many times before from her over the top stunts the gem had pulled while amongst the others. She’d helped in what could be considered the most extravagant ways possible, and while other gems starred and some mocked, they never stopped her. And though Sport had fallen many times, it wasn’t like this.

The gem opened her eyes, still in the clouds of this strange planet she had never stepped foot on. Sport wanted to be scared but there wasn’t time for that! Not far from her another gem was falling with her, the other’s limbs just flailing about but no sound... Like she was unconscious. It was now or never so Sport pushed, using her powers to shoot at the silent gem and latch onto her as they made it through the clouds and could see land. Her crystal was showing her danger!

Danger!?

... Who?

HER!

She was in danger!

Sport did her best to steady her breath and moved the gem to hold them steady so her energy could focus on cushioning their fall. But how? She wasn’t going to lie that she was panicking, her gem ringing in her head, “I know! I’m trying to figure it out--” But before she had to, the other gem sprawled to life and looked around before her eyes were on Sport, “Are we falling?”

“YES!” The blue gem’s expression showing her panic now.

“Oh... I’ve got this I guess.” And with that the purple gem's body glowed before wrapping around Sport and turning into a creature with wings, flapping frantically to steady them. It was close but the two landed on the ground safely, Sport being dropped while the other gem transformed back and heaved out in aggravation, “Well that was worth more effort than it paid out for...”

Sport was jumping up and down happily before she turned and hugged the taller gem, “We made it! HAHA!” Which made the purple gem shriek and tense up, her hands twitch slightly, “What... Are you DOING!?”

“It’s a hug silly?”

“Well stop... That. It feels weird.”

Sport stepped back and laughed a bit, rubbing her arm, “Sorry. But Thank you! That could have hurt a lot worse if you didn’t turn into that... thing!” Her eyes sparkling which only made the taller gem roll her eyes before looking around in realization to their situation, “Wait, why are we not in the diamond court anymore?”

Sport shuffled on her feet, “Oh... About that...”

This made the gem flare up, “About. _That._ ”

“I just didn’t want to see them destroy you! I don’t think you’re defected!” She said in a panic again, her palms together nervously as she rolled on the balls of her feet looking anywhere but at the gem before her.

This made the purple gem step back confused, but not upset, at least not with the sapphire she could now recognize as one before her. Though it was all like a wild rush mixed with horrible things you had to witness and wanted to not see; she was recalling standing among the court now after so long and being announced a useless defective that was best used for something else... And how she was going to be destroyed until this sapphire came out of nowhere and all hell broke loose-- The fighting, the screaming, and then it went dark. Now they were here, “Just call me Roby...” She crossed her arms.

“Roby?” Her eyes lit up curiously.

“Yeah, I don’t- Don’t question it!”

The blue gem nodded with glee, “And I’m Sport!”

“Sport?” Roby raised a brow, “No what nevermind.” Realizing she had no right either, which the sapphire caught onto and laughed but stopped and looked up, “We shouldn’t stay here for long, they might come looking for us.”

“Those gems-” Roby looked up and rolled her eyes, “They probably assumed the fall did us in and our gems are laying on the ground right about now. They won’t be in a rush. But you have a point... Let’s get moving.”

Sport smiled big and started to walk with Roby, well walking was an understatement. The sapphire was odd from all the others Roby had seen, many of the sapphires were calm and quiet as they moved. It gave them a majestic and peaceful feel yet making them so hard to read. But this gem was all over the place, literally, running around and doing flips as she explored their new surroundings. Her expressions would change erratically and they were over sickeningly positive that it could almost be infectious... Almost.

Roby cleared her throat and finally asked, “Are you a defect too?” She said more blunt than intended but ended up holding her ground none the less on the matter.

Sport stopped in her tracks and tapped her chin at that, unsure it seemed on how to answer herself, “I don’t entirely know. I mean I function like the other sapphires that I know, I just don’t think like them I suppose.”

“Right...” Roby sighed, “Guess that makes two of us.” She mumbled then brushed it off, “Well how long do you plan on sticking around with me?”

This made the sapphire squeak, “Wh-WHAT!?” feeling smaller than she was now, “What do you mean?”

Roby groaned loudly and waved her hands in front of her, “Look Sport, I don’t know what fully happened up-” She pointed to the sky, “- _there_. But just because we ended up here together does not mean we stay here together!” The taller gem looked away from the small gem who was trying to find a way to plea and protest all at once.

The silence was only of mere seconds but it was long enough for Roby to make their decision, “Alright then we’ve met an agreement.” And she turned to walk away from Sport only to grabbed by the arm, “W-Wait! Let’s talk this out, pl-please!”

Roby yanked her arm away roughly and snarled at the small gem, “Don’t touch me so freely! There is nothing to talk about, we are going to be stuck on this planet now forever. Do you understand that!?”

“I do but-”

“Then understand I want to spend eternity IN PEACE! So leave me too it.” Roby turned on her heels and huffed off leaving Sport to stand there wiping her eyes.

\----

Roby walked along the thick forest, kicking a rock when it laid in front of her to try to get out some pent frustration, “I DIDN’T ASK YOU TO SAVE ME YOU-- YOU! WEIRD GEM!” She breathed out before flailing her arms about, “How did it end up like this anyway! Why is it like this!? I should be up there, relaxing and watching other gems work as I- ... I-” She stopped her fit of ramble when a light hum was heard in the distance, faint but there. Roby looked around, cupping a hand to the side of her head to listen in a ungem like manner, “What is that?” Before turning into a small beast to make her way through the forest to follow.

As Roby crept and crawled through the forest, she thought truly back on the events before hand. The tall gem went far back into time, since she watched over the planet and homeworld was lost away in their work, she had taken a keen interest into the way this strange new world functioned and it’s inhabitants lived amongst it. Since she could remember she had always been here but she knew the gems hadn’t so it made her even more curious how it affected the planet and it’s living organisms. Maybe, _just maybe_ , transforming like them and imitating them was going a bit too far... That’s when Roby came to a stop and looked at the lonely sapphire who was singing to herself, lost in the woods. Quietly listening.

 _Don’t you think we are more a like then it seems._  
_Don’t you think since it’s now just you and me,_  
_Ooh maybe, just maybe we can be together?_  
_It’s so lonely here stuck alone on this planet-_  
_Alone forever..._  
_So don’t you think..._  
_Just maybe you and me?_

Roby silently sighed to herself, it’s her fault they ended up like this. And while everyone stood and watched without a care. This gem that didn’t know a thing about Roby and could have done just as the others leapt forth and save her without hesitation. Roby was back to herself now, sitting down while slumped over and joined in;

 _I’m just so scared- Scared of everything._  
_It’s my fault you’re stuck here._  
_I messed up, there is no one else to blame,_  
_But now you have to share the burden without choice!_  
_What if after all this you just decide to leave?_  
_Ooh I’m no good at this, not feeling close._  
_I don’t want to be alone but it’d be_  
_harder to get attached and watch you go!_

Sport turned as she heard a voice join in, humming in tune but a genuine smile spread across her face as her entire body was filled with joy. She strided over to the other as they went on and when the verse ended, Sport grabbed Roby’s hands and pulled the surprised Gem up to their feet, pulling her into a dance as Sport sang;

 _But we are here together!_  
_I would never take this back-_

Roby looked pained as she butted in;

 _With time you can feel the pain of what has come,_  
_Won’t you miss what was up above!?_

Sport shook her head as they spun;

 _Nothing can compare to what has been laid before me,_  
_The experiences that will continue to push me._  
_Ooh can’t you see now we are free to be who we want to be!_

The two danced along the forest, they complimented each other so befittingly well given their height differences it was uncanny but the song began it’s last course as they sang together;

 _So let’s spend eternity together!_  
_No matter what comes we will have one another-_  
_We are different but like the other._  
_There is no reason to be alone._  
_To be afraid._  
_No one can stop us,_  
_We can finally be who we want to be,_  
_Who we were meant to be!_  
_Together!_

They stopped, Roby had spun Sport up into the air in her arms before leaning her down and their foreheads pressed against one another;

_Together..._

They looked at one another, smiling before they began to blush and Roby put Sport down and rubbed the back of her neck, twitching some while her voice came out shakier than she intended, “Well now that we have that out the way- Let’s make a plan. You know, cause we are on earth now. We should enjoy it.”

Sport rubbed her palms together and giggled, smiling and still blushing but nodded in agreement, “Yes, I agree... Let’s.”

 

* * *

Art is by JesiJess aka Myself.

(Also yes I know gems don't have ears... I forgot)

 

**Author's Note:**

> So now that we are done-- Thought I'd write some notes how this came up. I made gender bents of Robbie and Sportacus already and not long after watched some SU stuff so this happened. Now have the boys in the Steven Universe Verse as Crystal gems, this being their story. I know some things don't follow the SU verse but this is more of a AU for both verses tbh.
> 
> As for their gems I know Sport is a Sapphire (not like Sapphire from the show but he can see visions of danger and such to keep with Sportacus) but I just can’t decide Roby, sorry. :’^( … If you have any ideas after reading let me know! I want purple but I don’t think Amethyst works. I'll update the story if anything arises!
> 
> Anyway I don’t plan on doing more with this, just a short sweet (unoriginal) fic for boys getting along while dancing and singing. Don’t take it too seriously to be accurate to anything-- Anyway I’ll draw more art (fusions?) later.


End file.
